flesh_of_the_bloodfandomcom-20200215-history
Flesh of the Blood Wiki
Welcome to the Flesh of the Blood Wiki Flesh of the Blood is a series of fantasy novels written by E.A. Channon. The initial goal of this Wiki page is to provide a list of characters and locations with brief descriptions. Flesh of the Blood Book Series Flesh of the Blood is an amazing tale of fantasy and action that will throughly capture your imagination. Masters of weaponry, magic and thievery band together to search for an abducted princess while an evil being, bent on destruction and conquest seeks the instruments of an ancient power that will give him ultimate control of the planet and its inhabitants. The series currently consists of four books: * Flesh of the Blood * Flesh of the Blood - Devastation * Flesh of the Blood - Call to Arms * Flesh of the Blood - Gods of War * Flesh of the Blood - Darkness Unbound (To be released fall 2018) The following content was provided by the author, E.A. Channon. Flesh of the Blood: Masters of weaponry, magic and thievery band together to search for an abducted princess while an evil being, bent on destruction and conquest seeks the instruments of an ancient power that will give him ultimate control of the planet and its inhabitants Flesh of the Blood - Devastation: In this thrilling continuation of Flesh of the Blood, new allegiances are formed and old ones are broken as King Dia, now a prisoner and his beloved city of Brigin’i is on the verge of destruction, as General Kaligor’s army of orcs and other dark creatures march on for the citadel of Bru Edin, nearly overwhelming Kalion is band of allies as they too race for Bru Edin in search of Princess Shermee. Flesh of the Blood - A Call to Arms: From Bru Edin to Chai'sell, Kalion and his team have been in the wake of a trail of death and destruction. However, what happens with Whelor at Fuunidor changes the team forever. Having defeated realms of both men and dwarves, Methnorick now sets his sights upon his most formidable foes. Unbeknownst to Methnorick, King Dia has survived all attempts to kill him and is even now enjoying the hospitality (and protection) of the elves. With her former tormentor now sworn to her side, Shermee searches for civilization, and after a close call with a witch in a cave, finds far more than she could have ever imagined. Flesh of the Blood - Gods of War: Old foes. New threats. A changing world. What appeared to be victory on the battlefield at Ribbwa’nor Glen is short-lived as new deadly threats are discovered. Unfamiliar beasts not only roam across the lands of Marn, but also in the skies above and seas below. Unbeknownst to all, an army approaches from lands untraveled by man. Shermee, now Empress of Pendore’em and Edlaii, seeks out new allies to help defend the Empire. Friends are reunited, an old soul is awakened and evil doers press forward toward their ultimate goal. Brace yourself for an unforgettable adventure in this fourth installment of the Flesh of the Blood series. Flesh of the Blood - Darkness Unbound: I am Chenush. I am the first upon Marn. I will be the last, I am life and I am death. I came from the mists to bring Marn alive and no one will take this from me, no one. The dark figure of Chenush moves out of the shadow of both Methnorick and the masters who are bent on destroying Marn to fight both the light and the dark. With him he brings legions of dead and spawn from his own making to bring Kikor, Kalion, and their band to their knees. Fighting off the armies of darkness in the skies is the mother of all, Marn’azzi, the most powerful creature on Marn struggles to bring the darkness under control before it destroys the world she loves. Will she succeed or will darkness be unbound? Return to Marn and discover more of Marn, including places that used to live in mist and dreams, as the battle for Marn continues. Characters T''eam 1'' * Bennak Mu’Hagan: fighter, half-Orc male. Massive brute of a man who overcomes his ancestry to fight along side his friends. * Jebba Plyhern: fighter/bowman human male. Small man who believes he needs to led the group on their mission. * Amlora Pizeag: cleric, human female. Quiet woman who does her best to get nature to work with her in the adventure. * Meradoth Borynor: mage, human male. Fun and open man who learns that he needs to do more than just use magic to help in the adventure. * Kikor Ru’nnn: warrior, Elven female. Born of the Eagle people, born into the Bright Spear clan. * Birkita Kerwyn-el: warrior, Elven female. Friend of Kikor. * Harblin Ituhwa: mage, Human male. * Chansor Russfor: thieve,Human male. Fun and small in size Chansor has a secret that only comes out later in the story. * Kalion Sa’un Ukka: warrior, Human male . Quiet leader of the group, would rather live in the forest to track and care for the wild only joining when he finds that his love is one who was kidnapped. * Holan Orcslayer: fighter, Dwarf male. Given the chance to fight in place of his brother Olan who was killed by a dwarven racist, uses his skills and knowledge to combat their enemies to the end. * Winsto lu Kinflod: Knight, Human male. Young man who is given the opportunity to join after his master gives him a chance to prove himself. * Whelor: Fighter, Human male. Massive muscular man who turns out is the secret to the entire reason on why the dark ones are in their mission to conquer Marn and its people. * Fulox: Mage, Elven male. Not much is know of this elf except he’s given the opportunity to prove himself in the adventure hoping to find that one ability to give him knowledge of all magic. * Niallee: Druid, Elven female. Along with Amlora uses her knowledge of nature and animals to give an edge to the adventure, has the ability to speak to the wild and more. * Zahnz: cleric, Drow male. A dark elf turned mage who is given the chance to prove his people aren’t all evil. * Hrilgar: Druid, Gnome male. Bright sprint cut short during the adventure as he protects the group and others in a desperate hope to stop the evil. Team 2 * Penelo: Ranger, human. * Osa Ardaka: fighter, elven. * Kirmor: warrior, human. * Ame-tora: Fighter, Frost Giant. Ends up joining up with Bennack as they try to reach the group after he got separated from them. * Jodak Bootnor: cleric, human. * Nigra: unknown, human. * Ameth: unknown, human. * Anzela: druid, human . Peoples of Marn The Dwarves * Gusfana: Ancient name of the dwarfish people, the first ones. * Qlorfana: Ancient name for the dark dwarves. * Malor: Dwarf warrior * Olan Orcslayer, Holan’s older brother. Won the games at Brigin’i only to die when a dwarven racist kills him. * Ewaric Glenmaker: Dwarf warrior. * General Odariam Skullcrusher: Dwarven general of Chai’sell. * King Stokolma Finfilii: Dwarven King of Chai’sell. * General Busoro Hardshield: Leader of the dwarven army in the final battle. * Korlan: Holan’s cousin. * Prince Cu Legcrusher Finfilii: son of King Finfilli. The Men * Vaca’nor: Name of humans that arrived after the great arrival. * King Dia Vaagini: King of Brigin’i city state. * Shermee: King’s Dia Vaagini's daughter. * Shermeena: King Dia’s wife and queen. * Frei: King Dia’s eldest son. * Chaan: King Dia’s 4th son. * Imor: Brigin’i city guard captain. * Opto: King Dia’s personal assistant. * King Muutlor: King Dia’s father. * King Eathu’a: Winsto’s master and king. * Trvium: soldier, son, Vaca’nor house of Clor-ium. * Travium: soldier, father, human, captured by orcs. * Trevia: sister, human, left for west. * Sir Lual: A Minister of Brigin’i. * Sir Sturr: Young knight of Brigin’i. * Baron Quin-toy: A Minister of Brigin'i. * Po-Picor Bru Edin: Tower watch captain. * Netfor’aden: First queen of the Vaca’nor, the main door at Bru Edin Castle was named after her. * Shakra’bor’aden: First human of the Vaca’nor, the second gate door at Bru Edin Castle was named after him. * General F’nish Nafanor: Brn Edin’s military field commander. * Beam: Nafanor’s prized horse. * Marshall Ekror: Calvary commander of Brn Edin. * Marshall Tassalii: Brn Edin newest general and leader of reserve army. * General Sanasis: War leader of Brn Edin. * Captain Rabmer: One of Brn Edin captains. * General Fikvani: General of northern army for King Dia and Brigin’i. * General App: Governor of northern area. * General Comitay: A general of army for King Dia. * Captain Marbod: Sheriff of Brigin’i city state. * Bogwa: Counsellor for King Dia. * Sintovmo Seabery: Marshall of Blath Na’ military and city. * Fagor and Cann: Thieves that caused problems in Brigin’i. * Captain Mossi: Calvary officer of Brn Edin. * Koozaa: Captain Mossi's mount. * Captain Utina: Calvary officer of Brn Edin. * Caff’utt: Druid in Brn Edin. * Lady Samath: A councilwoman of Bru Edin. * Lord Walten: A councilman of Bru Edin * Germak: A young mage from mages tower. * Ruko: A village boy who meets Methnorick. * Fanbur: One of Blath’ Na captains. * Dranic: One of Blath’ Na city guards. * Goss: A cleric from Blath’ Na City. * Captain Braan: Captain of the elven ship Sea Spear. * Crew Master: A sailor that controls the Sea Spear in all ways. * Sevra: A mage from Blath Na’ City. * Uka: One of the leaders of the human contingent on the field. * Tiffanori: Meradoth’s mother, a mage herself living in Blath ‘Na. * Johnna Smyac The Elves * Doro Amnach: Ancient name of the elvish people, the first ones. * Buwan Amnach: The dark elves (elves that left for the underground). * Sawa Amnach: Sea elves, those that live under the waves. * Velus: An elven mage. * Beca: An elven cleric. * Vuga’lor: An Elven king * Kelfv: Elven king’s Vuga’lor father. * Cufc: One of the elven princes. * Levenori: A branch of elves that live east of Brigin’i City in Hathorwic forest. * King Mass-lorak: High Elven king of all Doro Amnach. * Princess Paw-nor-ak: the daughter of King Mass-lorak from the his second queen. * Summ: High General for Mass-lorak and the elven kingdoms. * Captain Kamera: Elven captain in charge of Nakalor’s defenses and city defenses. * Lepori’norak: Name of the most ancient that comes from legend on where the elven people came. * Fakkorni: First known elvish religious leader. * Ersk: An elven legend who spoke of first known battle. * Dev’va: The first known elven mage. * Hagin: horse * Ameth: A half elven warrior. * Auliic: An elven head councillor of God’s Haven. * Fri-Lorak: High king Mass-Lorak’s father. * Andla: A council maiden of God’s Haven. * Finnor: A councillor of God’s Haven. * Captain Bataoli: Commander of God’s Haven’s warriors and defences. * Commander Mitwan: An elven commander. * Clan of Bright Eyes: Elven clan name belonging to General Summ. * Knik: An elven archer. * Octoo: Knik’s friend and fellow archer. * Caed: An elven captain. * Jarmc: Brother of Caed. * Wa’tik: An elven warrior. * Kelic Lor: A elven prince and captain. * Soosu: An elven general. * Quvan: A elven messenger. * Huanic: An elven captain from God’s Heaven. * Hapif: An elven scout, born into the Green Tree People. Other Creatures of Marn * Lugtrix: Pegasus Lord of his kind. * Zakalesa: Frost Giant king. * Gunbaater: Ice Giant warrior. * Qushe: Witch. The Darkness * Viahan Methnorick: General and leader of all orcish and other creatures. * General Kaligor: Cyclops general of Methnorick’s army. * Baron Parnland: A landowner who turns traitor to King Dia. * Sunorak: Mindslayer of Methnorick. * Lord U’Traa: Knight of death and gloom who is a turned elven warrior. * Chenush: Vampiric general who is known as the first one of Marn. * Blingo’oblins: Creatures invented by Methnorick in experiments using orc and hill giants in his work to make a super warrior. * General Orle’ak: A general tasked to conquer the north western regions of Marn. * Shenor: An elven traitor and spy for Methnorick. * Orkani: Name given to the orc from legend. * Budador: King of the Trolgg trolls. * Oxabachkii: Ancient name for goblins. * Southman or men: Name that the evil men of the northern coasts call their kind in the south. * Scarwor: A mage of Methnorick’s. * Joocc Pama (Josh Pama) Blingo’oblin leader and commander. * Chumal: An orc commanding general. * Lingropands: Name of the worm creatures used to attack Bru Edin. Castles, Cities and Regions * Brigin’i City: Vaca’nor city state and region in northern Marn. * Cruachator: Dwarven kingdom and city. * Selkie: A village far north of Brigin’i. * Hathwil Mountains: The mountain range that lays north of Brigin’i. * Levenori: The elven people living west of Fuunidor and east of Brigin’i City. * Bru Edin: The Vaca’nor fortress that lays south of Chai’sell, known as ‘Shield of the North’. * Chai’sell: The dwarven city built north of Bru Edin within the Pilo’ach Mountains. * Sawla’mor: Small kingdom conquered by Methnorick early on in the war. * Anvendi Glen: A large Glen that lays just south of the Castle Sawla’mor. * Stych Castle: Conquered castle and town, first attacked by Methnorick’s forces that lays south of Blath ‘Na City. * Castle Bahn: A castle tower that lays north of Brigin’i City. * Blath ‘Na City: Largest Vaca’nor city in the north, has mage, religious towers and massive port. * Dagonor: Name of Duke Dago’s castle. * Fuunidor and Nakalor: Name of elven forest that stands west of Blath ‘Na City and east of Levenori Forest. Name of elvish capitol city that lays within the forest. * Polanii Gorge: Massive gorge that stretches north to south in midst of Fuunidor Forest that breaks the kingdom into two. * Selkia and Mortlow: Small villages that lay north of Brigin’i City. * Du Idan castle: A small tower castle at Brigin’i’s northern border. * Empire of Pendore’em and Edlaii: Massive empire standing south of MarN. * Skynburgh: A village at crossroads east of Castle Dago. * Pilo’ach: Second tallest mountain range of Marn that stands north of Brigin’i, Funnidor, Dagonor and Bru Edin. Called the ‘Mountains of All’ or ‘Mountains of Forever Sight’ due to their massive height. * Mount Kral-mor: The massive active volcano standing in the middle of Pilo’ach mountains. * Imlarti: A small principality of Blath Na’ in the northern most areas of the continent. * Castoun: A small city northwest of Brigin’i. * Hootma Valley: A small glen standing northwest of Fuunidor Forest. * In’ank Woods : A large grove of forest northwest of Fuunidor Forest. * Fann Lorwen: A hill known by the elves as the Hill of the Old Ones within Fuunidor. * River Scannlomore: The mighty river that breaks Funnidor Forest into two halves that moves through Polanii Gorge. * Whispering Bridge: The wide bridge that extends across the gorge and river. * Marn: The world that this story takes place on. * Kan Tabamor: ‘Mountains of the First’ first known mountains that once stood in the east. * Duri’ak: The region where Stych Castle lays. * Plains of Pawanwe: A region named after the tall hill. * The Sernga’s: The massive mountain chain that stretches from the east to the west cutting Marn in half. * Orkani’feln: An area known as Orc Deathing. * Mij Square: An area within Blath’ Na city. * Cruachator: Small dwarven city. * Loth’ors: Mountains that lay west of Brigin’i City. * Lothaine: A castle that stand far north of Brigin’i City. * Dragon’s Gate: Huge stone columns made by dwarven smiths centuries before as a warning to anyone coming from the south that they were entering the lands of the Lepori. These columns have fallen in disrepair over the cycles. * God’s Haven: Small elven sea port south of Stych. In the elvish world this place is the religious city, port, kept in secret even from many elves themselves, known as Da’lonorakk. Its flag or banner is a hand with feather below it. * Carfeniac: Name of a small town that once lay near God’s Haven. * Co’wage or Canagair: Area of land crowed by trolls. * Mouth of God(Atakeen): Mighty tunnel that is the main entrance to God’s Haven. * Teeth of God: Tall twin towers that stand outside the tunnel guarding the tunnel and God’s Haven beyond. * Fanniloo Springs: Pool west of the main northern road near God’s Haven. * Boralki: A ruined dwarven castle that stands east of Ribbwa'nor. * Ribbwa’nor Glen: The name of the field where the last battle takes place. The Author E.A. Channon Biography E.A. Channon was born into an aristocratic family in Carlisle, a small city in northwest England. His English father was a career military officer in the British Armed Forces, so the family moved extensively, resulting in E.A. actually growing up in several states in the USA. His Scottish/German mother, who was a music teacher, did her best to teach him how to play piano, starting at the tender age of three, but E.A., who had not yet been diagnosed with attention deficit disorder and dyslexia, found that it was just not for him. When he was four, E.A. and his family traveled overseas to visit their English relatives. During that trip he took walks along the seashore with his grandfather as he played on the great highland bagpipes. E.A. was entranced by the haunting music that wafted to the sea. When he returned the following year, his perceptive grandfather gave him a small rehearsal device made of silver and African Black Wood called a chanter (that E.A. still has to this day), so that he could learn to play as well. His grandfather cleverly explained, that unlike the piano, which had fifty-two notes, the bagpipes had only nine and were very portable, allowing you to leave the room quickly if your performance displeased the audience. So, by the time E.A. was five, with his grandfather’s help, he had made the transition from piano to bagpipes and has never looked back. E.A.’s immediate family always lived in very large houses, but castles and moats are part of the Channon family heritage and there are still lively discussions to this day about who will inherit which castle. Service to their country, either in battle or Parliament, was also part of the heritage, though there was one ancestor who was also an inventor - Sir John Harrington. He built the first water closet, a.k.a. flush toilet, which was financed by another relative, Nigel Huddleston. This “invention” was then presented to Queen Elizabeth I during the late 1500’s. Fortunately, years later, when E.A. met her namesake, Queen Elizabeth II, it was under quite different circumstances. On vacation with his family near Balmoral, England, summer residence of the royals, the ten-year-old E.A. had now been playing bagpipes for five years. Without any advance warning, his grandfather and cousin, Paul Channon, who was then Secretary to Margaret Thatcher, told E.A. to don his kilt, grab his bagpipes and prepare to have some fun. With only a few tips on how to walk into and from the room, he was summarily ushered into the presence of Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth II to play for her. It was an honor no doubt, but a big surprise for E.A. Happily, everyone was pleased with his performance and so began E.A.’s personal ballad of a bagpiper. Throughout his teen years, E.A. played at parties and events, with his first paying gig at the age of fifteen, but as a young man he was encouraged to follow in his father’s footsteps and join the British Navy. E.A., however, had a fear of sharks, so he compromised by joining the British Army where he suffered minor injuries. They were not enough to stop him from joining the US Army several years later with hopes of becoming a career officer, but there he suffered greater injuries leaving him with post-traumatic-stress disorder and ending any dreams of a military career. So it was off to college – several, in fact – to become a history teacher. E.A. attended Southampton University and the University of Edinburgh, and later Bellevue College in the US, where the staff and programs were more supportive of those with learning disabilities, ultimately graduating from Antioch University. During 37 years as a musician, E.A. Channon has played his bagpipes for the likes of the Queen of England, Princess Diana, former President Ronald Reagan, Michael Caine, Sean Connery and Bill Gates. E.A. has played for numerous other dignitaries on every continent, traveling the world and making a joyous clatter with his instrument that “looks like an octopus and sounds like a wailing cat.” Education: •British Army School of Bagpiping •Southampton University in Celtic Studies •University of Edinburgh in Scottish Studies Website: www.EAChannon.com Latest activity Category:Browse